


Hands Tied Up Around These Words

by cymbalism



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has Erik tied up. Erik’s totally okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Tied Up Around These Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those out-of-nowhere fics—one minute I’m living my everyday, ordinary life and the next minute I’m scribbling down super dirty, kinda kinky XM:FC porn. You know how it is. Title from “Red Belt” by Tegan and Sara, which could basically be this fic’s anthem.

Erik’s been desperate before—desperate for the pain to stop, for Shaw’s experiments to end, for revenge to slake his thirst—but not like this. His wrists are bound, his body is bare, and he should hate this, he should want this over. But he doesn’t. He’s on his knees, strapped between wooden bedposts by long sashes tied in knots, powerless to escape because cloth can hold him where metal cannot, and he’s desperate for this not to end, not to stop.

He grabs at the thick lengths of fabric and strains upward, wanting to take control, force his way to what he wants. But Charles presses him forward again with a firm hand and kisses down his spine slow and easy, with two fingers still slicking lazily in and out of Erik’s beyond-ready body. He presses his fingers up on each stroke out, coaxing Erik to the climax he’s fighting. Erik won't allow this to be over. He hasn’t had enough yet. He knows he can have more and he wants it, wants all of it. Wants what he's never wanted before.

 _Patience, my friend,_ he hears Charles chuckle smugly in his head and Erik growls, tugs at the restraints.

Charles’s fingers slip all the way out and Erik whimpers, even more desperate for them to return. His flayed nerves call Charles back to set them singing again.

He can’t see Charles, can’t hear, can’t turn. He feels weight on the bed shift and then two broad hands cup each cheek and a hot moist mouth covers him. Charles flattens his tongue, licking sloppily over Erik’s hypersensitive hole, and Erik’s thighs shake. His cock throbs. Charles does it again and Erik slaps the headboard.

“ _Verdammt_.”

 _You want me,_ Charles projects, impertinent even with his mouth on Erik’s ass. _I can_ feel _how much you want me._

Another tremor wracks Erik’s body and he bites back his response.

 _Say it for me._ Charles sends. _Please, Erik._ He licks around Erik one final time then moves away with a quick bite to Erik’s flesh, teeth barely denting the skin. Charles slinks up behind Erik and fits his heavy cock in the cleft of his ass. Suddenly that desperation threatens to split Erik in half, rend through him completely.

Not yet, he thinks madly. Not yet.

Charles presses his warm, damp mouth to Erik’s ear. “Yes, now, Erik,” he whispers, fingers teasing Erik’s sac. He circles a hand around his erection and Erik moans through his clenched jaw. “ _Los, sag es,_ ” Charles orders softly.

“ _Ich will dich,_ ” Erik spits out. “I want you in me.”

Charles pushes in and Erik keels forward, wrists wrenched in the restraints and knees spreading wider.

Charles fills him, fucks into him and Erik takes it, eager. It's more than he had imagined. It's a deep thrumming, a swell of bright energy so intense it forces a shout. He devours the sensation like he can tear it between his teeth. Hands flat against the headboard, he holds steady against Charles's thrusts.

Relentless, Charles shows him what he sees: Erik's exposed spine, his legs wide and hind end tilted, Charles’s upright torso and jacking hips, one hand at the base of Erik's back.

Erik can’t touch himself, the restraints don't allow it, and his cock aches. He could make himself come to that image alone, and the fact that it’s happening—

This is what he wanted, Charles in him, around him, fucking him. He wants to come now, wants Charles to make him come—wants a release that doesn’t have anything to do with the bonds at his wrists.

 _Yes— Erik—_ Charles falls forward, hips stuttering in tight, short snaps. "Erik." He fumbles a hand to Erik's groin, wrapping a sweat-slick palm and Erik curses. His whole body tenses with the shock of sensation and then Charles is coming. His body goes slack and heavy as he pulses inside Erik. Gasping, cheek pressed to Erik's shoulder, his grip tightens on Erik's cock as he gives a few pulls in time with his own orgasm.

Erik rocks his hips, fucking himself into Charles’s hand and back onto his cock, entire body trembling. And then, and then—and then a riot. He pounds the headboard with the heel of his hand and loses all control, spurting over Charles's interested fingers and letting his shoulders go slack, arms dangling from the cloth restraints, cinching the knots tighter under the combined weight of his and Charles's bodies.

Wrists and shoulders screaming in protest, Erik breathes heavily through the rush of endorphins and aftershocks. It doesn't matter how tight the knots are now. Erik's not desperate to be undone.

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the German vocab:  
>  ** _Verdammt_** — Damn.  
>  ** _Los, sag es_** — Say it (now).  
>  ** _Ich will dich_** — I want you.
> 
> And a very special danke to camellie for her help!


End file.
